BeyDrabbles
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: exactly what it sounds like. Mulitple pairings, mostly shonenai, random oddness may proceed.
1. Flying Kitties

Sometimes between chapters of'Weekend In The Closet' or even when I'm working on it, I get little snippits of inspiration for other fics. Sooooo, I've decided to just type them up. They'll be drabbles and rarely anything more. Maybe even just dialouge sometimes. I may expand some, I may not. For now?Drabbles. Hope ya like these short little beasts.

39339393939393939393939393

"Bryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyan!" a loud voice pierced the ears of those standing around the airport lounge, one lavender haired man wincing slightly as he braced himself for impact. An impact was certainly what one could call it as a lithe young adult with hair so long and a body so shapely they're gender was indeterminate at the moment, attacked the one they'd called for, wrapping arms and legs around the larger form of their victim.  
"Happy to see me Rei?" the victim deadpanned but the smirk on his lips gave away that he was just as pleased to see the other. "You have no idea." the smooth, deep voice of the one attached to him replied. He was a male; the voice giving it away in a heart beat when it wasn't shrieking. The lack of breasts, the height and the chiselled jaw would have given it away anyway but androgyny still clung to the young man the way he clung to his lover. Ignoring the looks and rolled eyes from the friends and strangers surrounding them, their lips met in the kind of kiss that lets everyone around them know that it had been far too long since they'd last been together.


	2. Sweet Tooth

Drabble 2! Heee...I'm a nerd. My mom cooks as well as I can picture Rei cooking. Looks like someone really apperciates it.

39393393939393939393939393

I can't help it. His cooking is too good. And oh my gods the desserts. I've been so good. I didn't touch any of it while he was making them because they're for his work. But he's done. And there's an extras bowl full of left over pieces of caramel-chocolate-peanut- coconut squares...and they are soooooooo good. I think they were supposed to be for everyone butbutbut...I can't help it. I can't have just one. Too good...

"You know, for a model you certainly eat a lot of crap." ahhh shit. Caught. "I can't help it Bryan. Your boyfriend makes the best food in the world." I flutter my eyelashes at my best friend but he doesn't fall for it. damn. He's known me too long.  
"I know he does. That doesn't explain why you're stuffing your face though Tal." he crosses his arms and gives me one of those looks that make you feel like you just killed a puppy. Damnit, I'm just eating! I'll work it off in bed tonight!  
"Have you even tried one of these? They're amazing." I offer up the precious bowl. "Pleeeeeease don't rat me out Borya. Kai'll kill me...he's allergic to nuts and hates when Rei cooks with them." "Call me that again and -I'll- kill you." he's taking one anyway. Ha! He likes it. No! Mine! You can't have more. "Bryyyyan! Don't eat them all"  
"What are you doing then?" tug of war over a bowl of leftover cookies. It's been a long time since the Abbey, what can I say.

"What are you guys fighting over?" another voice enters the argument and the bowl goes flying, coconut raining all over us. With a sigh, Rei shook his hair out and gave us a look that screamed 'What is it with you two.  
"I'll make another batch for you Tala." Heehee...I guess he knows which of us has the real sweet tooth.


	3. Can't Take The Abbey Out Of The Boy

Before this gets started, my apologies in advance to any Hilary fans who may be reading this. The idea of this came from my reaction to a dream I once had then a subsequent conversation with a friend ;;

Staring at the oven in curiosity, Tala switched the heat on then turned back to the meal he was trying to prepare. Tonight he would prove he could cook once and for all. He just needed all distractions to keep the hell away from him.

As always however, this was not meant to be. Just as he had focused his mind on the task at hand he heard the front door bang open and charge into the house. Definitely not one of his house mates by the sound of clicking heels on the hardwood floor.  
"Aha! Tala! Where's Kai and Rei? Tyson wants to see them." Hilary demanded, coming into site. Gritting his teeth, the Russian turned to glare at the intruder. "How would I know? I'm not their keeper." he replied though that was a big fat lie. He knew exactly where they were. Kai was in the shower relaxing from a long day at work and Rei was in the basement watching TV and waiting for his lover to get home.  
"Isn't Kai your boyfriend though? You should know where he is. Hey, are you making dinner? I thought Rei was the only one that cooked." the female persisted in having a conversation, leaning over Tala's shoulder to peek at the food he was preparing. Feeling her so close made the Wolf shudder. It wasn't that he had a problem with women, just the highly annoying, chattery types and this one wasn't shutting up.

Clenching his jaw so tightly that the tiny muscles under his skin began to twitch visibly, Tala turned and grabbed Hilary with one hand, the other hand reaching to yank the oven open. Shoving the girl inside, he slammed the door closed and set it to broil. With a long, satisfied sigh, he picked up the phone and called out for take out.

You can take the boy out of the Abbey, but you just can't take the Abbey out of the boy.


	4. Carnival of Rust

Inspired by Poets Of The Fall's song "Carnival of Rust". Really kinda stream of conciousness. I just went with what my fingers were spewing out. Hope people at least find it interesting.

Disclaimer: Neither the song that inspired this nor Beyblade and its characters are mine.

39393939393939393

The rain kept pouring down, the way it had been for days now. It wasn't a surprise that sewers all over the city were flooded and once beautiful gardens were washing down the street along with litter from every fast food chain imaginable. Most people had given up and locked themselves inside with bright lights on everywhere, the heat up and a movie or documentary about dry, arid areas on the television.

Rei was not most people however. He was standing in the middle of his washed away garden with arms in the air, face turned up to the water dripping down on his face in a steady rhythm of warm wetness. This was the third day in a room he'd done this; standing as if worshiping the rain.

It wasn't that however. The rain was the only place he could cry and not let others see his tears. The salty liquid mixed and got lost in the tears of the angels on high. Whenever the rains came, his tears came and he'd spend hours outside in it, relieving himself of the pain that had built up in his soul between the dreary, wet days.

Today's release was the same as the past several rainstorms. They had to do with his lover and just how crazy he drove him. Not the good crazy either. The bad crazy that made him want to slam his head against walls in frustration, to trail his hair out in anger, to just curl up and cry for hours in despair. At the same time, it was a good crazy, or at least a sensual one. One that made him shake with lust and other carnal desires, to just be touched or slammed into a wall and taken forcefully. All these things drove him to tears but never drove him away.

After all, these crying sessions in the rain always drained his angst away and left another feeling with in him. His sadness washed away, he began to sway as if dancing to a song that only he could hear. He began to hum after a few minutes, golden eyes hidden by his closed eyelids, continuing to move like an erotic snake.

His eyes soon snapped open and he turned his eyes on the home he shared with his mate, looking up to the bedroom window where he could feel a gaze focused on him. His partner always watched him in the rain, likely always wondering what was going on out there. Smiling slightly, more of a smirk than anything else, Rei turned from his apparent rain-worship and went back into the house, his voice softly echoing through the house as he called for his lover.

3939393939393

I left who he was calling out on purpose. Rei's lover can be anyone you think it is. Heck, tell me who you think/like it to be. Three guesses who I was thinking.


End file.
